


Tales from My Timeline

by Leafy89



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Banter, Character Study, Childbirth, Fishing, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafy89/pseuds/Leafy89
Summary: Felix was not unfeeling and unkind. He simply did not trust himself to be qualified for the more... emotional side of parenthood.Based around my own first playthrough of FE3H (Verdant Wind), featuring stories of various characters' lives after the war.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth, Flayn/Claude von Riegan, Leonie Pinelli/Seteth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 21





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I recruited both Sylvain and Felix to my class in Verdant Wind, and I ended up romancing Felix. But Sylvain also owns my entire heart, so in my own mind, we're all one happy family.
> 
> This is the story of their first child. Enjoy!

It had been a big decision to make.

Felix, for one, had never really understood the appeal of kids. Despite having been one himself at some point, he couldn't remember enough of his own feelings at the time to relate to any young ones he came across over the years. 

But he did have a soft side, one which rarely showed its face, yet those closest to him knew all too well. Byleth never held his harsh exterior against him, having been labeled as coming across rather cold herself. She never had trouble reading the underlying care beneath his words.

Sylvain was much the same, though he liked to poke fun at his prickly nature more than their former professor did.

So no, Felix was not unfeeling and unkind. He simply did not trust himself to be qualified for the more... emotional side of parenthood. 

As he would muse on the decision in the dead of night, Byleth tucked against his chest and Sylvain sprawled out to his other side, he tried to picture life with a kid. He was reminded of his rare, but apparent, weakness for cuteness. His concession of pride to Lysithea and Flayn. His fascination at times with Annette and Bernadetta back in their academy days. He could not deny any longer that the feelings he felt then had been akin to adoration. He thought, perhaps, he could come to adore a child that he called his own.

Byleth was also hesitant to make the leap. Her hesitation stemmed not from a lack of fondness for children, but from a fear of her own twisted blood. She had yet to even know the extent of her own lifespan, and she did not wish to bring some curse of fate upon her own offspring.

Would the child be born with no heartbeat, as she had herself? Would the child not cry, not get upset or needy? Would it matter either way? 

Byleth knew that this little family of hers would accept any child that came as a product of their love. She had no doubt that the child would be loved all the same.

Yet these were some anxieties that she held. And as the years passed and Fódlan came to prosper once more, she knew that it was time to air things out with her loves.  
_____

It had not seemed entirely real until the child was in her own arms. A precious boy with hair of a dark blue hue that the couple had once shared, streaked with strands of mint green from the remaining power of the progenitor god.

And the child cried. Oh, how he cried. And Byleth gasped in relief, a fear that she had never quite put into words now put to rest, and the overflowing love mixed in to create an unspeakable euphoria. Tears of joy welled in the corners of her eyes.

By her side, Felix gaped in awe, a grand smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Sylvain sat by him as well, a comforting hand grasping his own, a warm smile gracing his face at the shared joy of the two, now three, people he loved most deeply in all the world.

As the midwives continued to tend to and inspect the mother and child, Byleth leaned towards Felix, the babe still cradled between them. Felix leaned in in return, his forehead coming to rest against hers, basking together in this wordless joy.

As the moment passed, Byleth pulled back enough to meet his eyes, looking back to their son and again. 

"Would you hold him?"

Felix took a breath, and his features softened even further.

"Yeah. Yes." Never had either of his partners seen such unbridled happiness on his face.

Gently, he reached for the swaddled child, slowly sinking back into his seat to behold his son properly. The child has ceased his wailing, instead looking up at his father with puffy and curious eyes that melted his heart. He was reminded of a certain face from his past.

"Dimitri," He said aloud.

Time seemed to freeze in that room. No one breathed or moved for a solid moment. Then, all at once, Byleth let out a small noise of elation as Sylvain also began to tear up.

Placing her hand upon Felix's thigh, she simply said, "I love it."


	2. Thoughts by the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth has a hard time letting go. Leonie's there to help him through.

It was a picturesque morning at their little lake in the woods. The rays of the sun had only just begun to peek out over the trees when Seteth shuffled out to the dock, fishing rod in hand.

He settled himself at the edge of the dock, his feet dangling over the sparkling water and his back held straight as ever. His hook was not baited, his eyes merely glazing over the scenery as he let himself just breathe and think.

It was earlier than he usually arose, yet he couldn't seem to stay in bed with all of the thoughts rustling about in his head.

He was not surprised in the least to hear the crunch of leaves under soles behind him, a certain indicator that he had been found out. He was not perturbed.

"I thought you might be here," a confident and familiar voice gently teased.

He chuckled as a flash of ginger hair entered his periphery, the telltale clunk of their bait cooler joining the pair on the end of the wooden structure. "You know me too well."

She giggled as she set about baiting her own hook. She figured now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

"So... Flayn and Claude, huh?"

A resigned exhale of breath is heard from her side. "I take it you've heard the news, then."

She giggled lightly, casting her own line out into the lake. "Well, I, for one, am happy for them."

Seteth's face scruched into something between a scowl and reluctant acceptance. "I... I am, too, of course. It's just..." A tense sigh, "It's hard to let go. Even after all this time."

Leonie turned to look at his constipated face, her own twisting up in amusement a bit. "You know, you don't have to let go entirely. You just need to trust her to have made the right choice. And you know as well as I do that Claude would never do her wrong." She paused, her head tilting in brief contemplation. "Not on purpose, at least." She adds.

"Yes," he finally turned to meet her warm eyes. "Yes, I know."

The two settled into a comfortable silence, their rods bobbing gently over the water of the still lake.


	3. Call to Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what these crazy kids are up to, why don't we?
> 
> Claude/Flayn

Claude wandered through the halls of the Almyran palace, his pace no more hurried than that of a leisurely stroll. It was hours past the setting of the sun, yet he had not seen his betrothed since supper. He wasn't particularly prone to worry, unlike a certain someone when came to matters of Flayn, yet he wondered where the girl had wandered off to. Could she have gone off to cause some sort of mischief, and without him?

In any case, he eventually came upon the library, which was dimly lit from inside by candlelight. He crept his way up to the open doorway. Surely enough, as he poked his head around the corner, he saw Flayn, hunched over a large tome, her back to him.

He quietly tiptoed up to her seat before tapping her shoulder. As she turned in wide-eyed surprise towards the sensation, he ducked in the other direction.

"Hey there," she turned around with a startled "oh!" to see a familiar grin propped up next to the book she had be so captivated with only moments ago.

She pushed at his shoulder plafully, scoffing in mock reprimand. "Hello, Claude. I see you fancy yourself ever the master of practical japery, as per usual."

He chuckled. "Well now, I never claimed to be a master of anything. Unless, of course, you wish to address me as such in bed-"

"Not another word out of you!" she sputtered out between giggles. She pushed at his face, his lips puckered in a ridiculous kissing notion.

He relented and placed his head atop hers, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. "So, what is it that has captured your attention so, rather than joining me for some sleepy cuddle time?"

"Have you heard of the legend of the Hidden Valley?" 

"Of course. It's one of the most common Almyran myths: an oasis hidden in the desert, unable to be seen by all but the purest of heart, taking captive those of ill will, etcetera etcetera," he peered down at the open page of the book, an illustration depicting a mystical paradise, covered by a veil of protective magic.

"Indeed. While I am fascinated my Almyran mythology in general, this one in particular has caught my attention. Look," she pointed to the very bottom corner of the illustration, where stood a dragon, its scales reflecting in every color of the rainbow.

"Huh," Claude leaned in to get a closer look.

"You are well aware of my... expertise in matters of dragons. Yet I have never been made aware of any existing outside the borders of Fódlan."

"Hmm," Claude pondered before bolting upright. "All right, let's go check it out!"

Flayn turned to face him, her eyes lit up with a mischievous twinkle that rivaled even his own.

"Oh!" She hesitated. "But there is still much to attend to here at the palace. It would not do for the King to neglect his duties to his people in order to go on some silly adventure," her attempt at a stern countenance was not very convincing.

"Think about it. After the next few days, we won't have any chance to get out of the palace for over a month. If we don't go now, who knows how long it'll be before we can get out and explore a little. If we leave at dawn, we can be there and back before anyone has even had a chance to miss us." He finished with his hands on his hips.

"But do you not have an important meeting tomorrow?"

He stretched his arms up behind his head. "Eh, it's just a routine trade negotiation with Fódlan. I think Nader has got it covered, even if he will have to deal with Lorenz's colorful personality for a bit."

"Well then!" she smiled as she stood from her seat. "If you are certain."

\------

Just before the break of dawn, the two snuck out of their shared bed and began gathering any supplies they would need on their adventure. Flayn equipped her old Blessed lance, just in case, while Claude strapped on the ever-trusty Failnaught.

They made their way to the wyvern stables, locating Claude's personal steed with ease. After prepping for the flight ahead, Claude climbed onto the wyvern's back. He extended a hand for Flayn to hop into the space in front of him. As soon as they were settled, Claude took hold of the reins.

"Ready?" he asked.

With a nod from Flayn, he gave the command to his steed to take to the air.

Just before they had left the palace domain, Claude looked down to see Nader out on a balcony just as Nader saw him. Nader's face shone with recognition, and he raised a fist at the couple.

"Get back here, you rascal!"

"Give Lorenz my regards!" Claude called back.

"Mine as well!" Flayn added.

As the pair soared out of view, they couldn't help but giggle at the fading voice of Nader shouting "Khalid!!!" in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this chapter got accidentally deleted right after I wrote it! Hopefully it still reads well, I had to piece it together from memory. Thanks for reading lol


	4. Reignition (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe has lost sight of himself after the war. A few years later, he reconnects with some old friends, and begins to walk a path of healing.
> 
> Part one of (probably) three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to recruit Ashe in my playthrough, but I also refused to kill him. This is my love letter to this sweet, sad boy.

After the war, Ashe found himself lost in life. Sure, he had inherited the role of Lord Gaspard from Lonato, but that didn't make him feel terribly much better. The phantom memories of those who used to inhabit these halls served as a constant reminder of how it all went wrong.

He found himself wanting to feel resentment towards both his former professor and Catherine, who had cut down the man who had only ever been kind to him, and his biological son. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. That last battle in Ailell played out before him every time he closed his eyes. How the professor had diverted him away from the front lines, refusing to fight back as he shot arrow after arrow in every direction except at the woman that he should hate. He could still see that determined stare looking back at him through his own tears as he eventually fell to his knees, his commander defeated and his purpose lost.

And so here he sat. In a chair that felt too big for his modest stature, seeing to the daily pleasantries and micro-management of the nobility, wishing he were anywhere else. It was not the worst way that things could have turned out for him. Though he had once fought against the resistance, he was truly relieved that they had managed to overthrow the Empire in the end.

And he certainly could not complain about how his new status of lordship ensured a stable and comfortable life for his brother and sister. The two were well on the way to adulthood themselves, at this point. His younger brother had expressed a desire to follow in the eldest sibling's footsteps in entering the newly rebuilt Officers Academy, while his sister showed interest in learning to craft jewelry. Admittedly, it left him feeling a bit lonely, knowing that they would soon no longer need to depend on him.

As he made preparations to send his brother to Garreg Mach, Ashe knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to meet with Byleth face to face once again. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen anyone from his academy days in the few years following the war. He met with other former Kingdom nobles from time to time for negotiations: Ingrid, Mercedes, even Sylvain. Sylvain, who was now in a relationship with the Queen of Fódlan. And her husband. 

Ashe had been bewildered at the news, to say the least. Though, he supposed, he had likely missed a lot since the fall of Garreg Mach. Regardless, the tales he heard from Sylvain of the reconstruction efforts for the United Kingdom of Fódlan helped to ease his doubts regarding Byleth's character even further. He truly found her efforts admirable.

And so, he found himself back at the gate of Garreg Mach Monastery. It was a surreal feeling; for all that had occured here, it did not look as different as he had expected. It almost felt like... coming home.

Before he could get cold feet, he was welcomed by a familiar voice:

"Greetings, sir! It's great to see you again! Oh, the prof- I mean, Her Majesty awaits you in the Audience Chamber. I, uh... trust you know the way?" the gatekeeper reported, ever so cheerfully.

Ashe was taken aback for a moment by the familiarity, but chuckled at the man's charmingly awkward welcome. 

"Yes, of course. Thank you. And... it's great to see you still here, guarding this place, even after all these years. I suppose some things never change, huh."

The gatekeeper scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, what can I say? I seem to have found my purpose in life here."

Ashe's smile faltered ever so slightly. "Good! That's... good. Well, I must be going then." He excused himself from the conversation and through the doors of the Entrance Hall before the other man could see his conflicted expression.

Navigating the halls of the monastery proved to come naturally, as though he had never truly left at all. Unfamiliar faces blurred around him in a muddled backdrop as he strode through the Reception Hall, up the stairs to the second floor, and momentarily found himself standing outside the aforementioned chamber.

He gave himself a second to breathe deeply in and out before raising a fist to knock at the door.  
The sound of his knuckles against wood seemed to him as though it resounded throughout the entire monastery, though he knew that not to be the case.

Almost immediately, he heard her voice, loud and clear through the wooden barrier: "Come in!"

He opened the door. His eyes met immediately with those of minty green, his gaze then drawn to the elaborate robes draping her form. She looked no less than divine, reminding him starkly of Lady Rhea's ethereal sort of presence from all those years ago.

Ashe felt suddenly overwhelmed with reverence, making his way to the center of the chamber and falling to one knee in a heartfelt bow.

"You don't- I..." He heard Byleth inhale a shaky breath. "There is no need for that, Ashe," she settled on.

He raised his head, his eyes wide as he recognized that Byleth, who had seemed so far away, was also wrestling with nerves of her own at this reunion. All of his tension drained away in an instant, and he rose to greet her with a fond smile.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Your Majesty. It has been… quite a long time, hasn't it."

Byleth felt her own features melt into a smile at this glimpse of that bright-eyed young man that she had once known.

"It has. I am glad to see that you are well, Ashe."

Ashe could not bring himself to deny the statement, no matter how dubiously accurate "well" was for describing his current state of being.

"I, um… Yes. Likewise." He paused. "I… deeply regret the circumstances of our last meeting. I didn't… I-I couldn't-"

"I understand," she saved him from having to say more, and the look on her face said that she really did understand. "It was… a difficult time. You had to do what was best for yourself and your family. And, well, if you did wish for revenge, I could not fault you." 

"No!" he interjected. "I have realised since then that I could never bring myself to hurt you. Yes, I did... resent you, to some extent, but I have also seen that you are a kind and virtuous ruler. So, I still want to apologize. I'm really, truly sorry."

Byleth sat stunned for a moment before she smiled brightly. "Alright. Apology accepted."


	5. Reignition (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2/3)

Ashe took his time leaving the monastery after a successful meeting with Byleth. He made the rounds through the gardens, the greenhouse, the cathedral. He looked upon the familiar sights with fondness, excited to imagine his brother discovering all the wonders of Garreg Mach as he once had.

After meandering back to the marketplace, he came across Sylvain and Felix on their way in.

"Oh, hello!" Ashe greeted first, some nerves making their way into his voice.

Sylvain was the first to respond, naturally. "Hey, Ashe! It's been a while. Leaving so soon?" Felix offered a simple nod in greeting.

"Oh. I, uh, just stopped by for a meeting, but-"

"You should join us for dinner in town, my treat." He winked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm busy." Felix spoke up. "Byleth has me supervising the knights' training this evening."

"Aw. Looks like it'll be just you and me, then!" Ashe thought that Sylvain's eyes just then resembled an eager puppy.

"I, uh…" Ashe wondered if Sylvain realized he had yet to agree to dinner in the first place. He considered turning him down, but could think of no real reason to. He hadn't even realized, but it had been so long since he had just shared a meal with a friend. "Sure! Why not."

"I'll be going, then," Felix said, already walking away. Before Ashe could feel dejected at the cold treatment, he heard Felix mutter a soft "It's good to see you."

Ashe grinned and called out "You too, Felix!" to the man's retreating form.

Sylvain and Ashe made light conversation as they walked to a small restaurant in the town near Garreg Mach. They soon reached their destination, taking their seats and ordering a decent helping of food. As the evening progressed, Sylvain shared stories of his two lovers and the ridiculous emotional constipation they both struggled with, fondness oozing from his voice even when complaining. Ashe allowed Sylvain to lead the conversation, offering some small anecdotes of life with his siblings here and there.

Midway through their meal, Sylvain sampled a particularly spicy side dish, immediately blubbering and sputtering before reaching for his water. He let out a relieved gasp, though he seemed more amused than anything else. 

"Dear Goddess, does that pack a punch," he mused. "Oh! That reminds me."

Ashe, who had witnessed Sylvain's antics with equal parts concern and amusement, tilted his head in intrigue.

"I've heard rumors of a really popular restaurant popping up in Alliance territory. Supposedly, they've been taking the town by storm with their creative use of spices. But the really interesting thing is," Sylvain leaned in conspiratorially. "Some say the recipes are from Duscur."

Ashe was frozen, his brain whirring to catch up to the implications of Sylvain's statement. "You… you don't think it's…?"

Sylvain shrugged, stretching his arms up behind his head. "Hey, your guess is as good as mine. But I only ever knew one person with such a talent for the cuisine of Duscur. I would go check it out myself, but I've still got a lot on my plate back in Gautier territory."

Ashe felt his pulse rise slightly. He had considered that Dedue might still be out and about in Fódlan, but it had never occurred to him to go searching for the man himself. He had been so preoccupied with his own matters after the war, and then with making preparations for his siblings' futures, that he had begun to assume that their paths would never again cross.

Dedue had been so kind to him back at the academy. Even though he hardly ever left Dimitri's side, he had still managed to find the time to share his memories of Duscur with Ashe and teach him a few recipes. That time they spent together had become some of his fondest memories to date.

All at once, Ashe was struck with a burning desire to reconnect with the man, and when he met Sylvain's eyes with his own, there was a spark of passion behind them that had been missing for oh so long.

"I'm going to go see." 

Sylvain's eyebrows raised in surprise before settling into a smile. "I figured you might." He leaned on the table beside the cleared plates that sat between them. "Well, from what I've heard, the restaurant is in Daphnel territory. Shouldn't be more than a few days' trip there and back to Garreg Mach."

At this, Ashe deflated. "Oh, I… I have to be back home soon. I still have some unattended papers to go through before the end of this moon, and my brother-"

"Hey, I've got you covered. I can deliver a message to Castle Gaspard on my way back to my place that you'll be out a few extra days. I'm sure that if I ask Annette or Ingrid, they'd be more than happy to hold down the ford while you're gone."

Ashe's mouth flapped open and closed like a fish. "I-I can't possibly ask that of you all! There's really no need to go out of your way to-! I mean, I appreciate it, but-!"

Sylvain shushed him with a chiding sound. "Ashe, come on, let us do this one thing for you. Look, we've all been worried about you lately. I feel as though it's been ages since I last saw you motivated to so much as step outside the castle. This'll be good for you. And besides -- me, Indgrid, Mercedes, Annette, Felix -- we're your friends, so it's really no trouble at all."

Well, how was Ashe to argue with such a genuine declaration? After a few more seconds of debating with himself, Ashe exhaled. "Ok. I shall take you up on the offer. Just know that I'll definitely find a way to pay you back sometime."

"Heh, I look forward to it."


End file.
